Love Knows Neither Time nor Space
by CureDigiQueen
Summary: They're a family, and no matter how many light years apart they are the memories and the love is just the same.
1. The Space That Divides Us

Colleen Holt sat quietly by herself in a house that was too big and too lonely for only her. Too covered in memories.

She supposed she could move away, somewhere less haunted by the ghosts of her family, those she loved.

But she didn't because it scared her that if she left one day they might return, and they wouldn't be able to find her.

Others had tried to persuade her to leave, at least for a little while, but she couldn't. Deep in her heart she knew they couldn't be gone.

Others told her she was being delusional, just in denial.

She looked up at the stars and remembered her husband's fond laugh, her son's sweet smile, and her daughters curious brown eyes.

And the tears came streaming down her face.

* * *

Galaxys away Pidge Gunderson, or rather Katherine "Katie" Holt was among the stars herself, drifting through the vast void of space.

She found herself at the bridge looking out at the stars after she had completed her routine maintenance on Green.

She couldn't remember the last time she had really looked at the stars.

After the news of the crash she had seen the stars plenty of times, sure, she was in the middle of space for crying out loud but she hadn't taken the time to take them in.

Somewhere out there was her brother, her mother and her father. None of them together unfortunately. She realized that Matt and her Dad probably assumed she and Mom at least had each other, safe on Earth.

She hoped her mom was holding up. She at the very least knew that everyone was (probably, hopefully, can't afford to think otherwise) still alive.

The stars turned blurry as tears welled up in her eyes, and before she could stop them big wet tears landed in her lap.

* * *

Matthew "Matt" Holt was in a ship as well. Although his was run down, barely functioning at times.

But it was better than being in the hands of the Galra. Sometimes Matt considered stealing another ship, just to fly home and see his mother and little sister again.

But he couldn't, not while his dad and Shiro were still missing. Not while the Galra were still in charge, still separating families like his.

Not that his rag tag group of rebels has much hope of taking down a 10,000 yr old empire. But there's rumors of Voltron spreading like wildfire throughout the universe.

It's funny to be thinking in terms of the entire universe. Absolutely anything and everything there is. But he is.

Voltron, a legendary warship built from 5 other warships. A weapon so powerful Zarkon is obsessed with finding it.

Matt doesn't really know what to think of it. Most of the people (aliens) he's met know of it from tales from their oftentimes brief childhoods.

He supposes that if so many diverse cultures have stories about it there must be some truth to it, but as someone who had never heard the tales of Voltron until escaping the Galra, or well, being kidnapped by the rebels, he takes everything he hears with a grain of salt.

But he looks out through the clouded window of his ship, and thinks of all those he loves, and tears comes to his eyes.

He hopes Voltron is every bit as powerful as the legends say he is. He hopes so he can see his family again.

* * *

Light-years away Samuel Holt looks up at the stars too, his first glimpse in almost 3 months. He was tired by the hard work, the lack of sleep and the bland food. He was damaged by the rough handling, and being torn from his son.

His bright, knowledge thirsty son. He didn't deserve this.

Neither did Shiro, their starry eyed pilot.

But the stars kept shining. He knew now that many were surrounded by planets with life. He also knows most are overrun with Galra.

He sees the stars and remembers summer nights spent gazing at them with his family.

He wonders if he'll die here, just a number, a curiosity at most. Nothing more than an animal.

He wishes he could see his wife, and giver her one last kiss. He wishes he could see his daughter grow up but he'd settle for seeing her smile one last time.

And silent, salty tears slip down his face. He's too tired to do much more than let the tears come, and to watch the stars, pretending that it was all the way it used to be.

All 4 of them together.

* * *

Edited May 22, 2017


	2. The Love that Binds Us

Later (too many nights to count later), Colleen settled down in front of the TV. She didn't really care about the show, but it made the house seem less empty.

She wasn't completely alone. There was Gunther. Gunther had been a great comfort to her these past few months.

She stared at the show numbly, stroking Gunther absently. She was so out of it she didn't even notice as the wind picked up outside, and lights flashed.

Only when the door swung open, and Gunther jumped up and started barking did she look away.

"Mom, we're home."

"Sorry we're late."

"Hey, nice house."

"Lance, shut up."

"You shut up!"

"I hope you don't mind we brought guests,"

"Sorry to intrude Mrs. Holt,"

Colleen stepped onto the floor carefully, in near disbelief. Gunther jumped cheerfully around the suddenly full front hall, filled with family, and strangers. Some she knew of, and others that she had never seen before.

"Well number 5, It is an honor to see your home."

"It's just a house, home is where your family is." Katie says fondly, with hair shorter than what she's used to, but her daughter just the same.

"Katie! Matt! Sam!" Colleen burst out finally, running up and throwing her arms around them.

"I missed you mom!" Katie cries.

"You're really here." She whispers kissing Katie's forehead, and then Matt's, and then looking up and smiling at Sam, before their lips meet.

Their clothes are speckled with damp spots, from happy, thankful tears.

Finally, after a time separated by the space between the stars they were together. A family.

* * *

Sam had been dreaming of another family dinner for a long time.

This wasn't exactly how he expected it to go.

Way too many people were crowded around one table, and all sorts of things had been taken from around the house and now encircled the table. If it was sturdy enough not to crumble, and large enough to balance on it was being sat on.

But it was close enough. There would be many more nights for just the four of them to gather round the table.

And he was thankful for the people who Katie fondly referred to as her second family, thankful for the care and protection they gave her.

* * *

Katie swelled with pride as Shiro told her mother about Voltron and her role. Her mother seemed concerned, but also proud, which only grew as her teammates sang her praises.

Her parents weren't really the over protective type, but anyone would be worried about their children fighting in intergalactic wars. Especially after being presumed dead.

She eagerly spoke of her teammates as well, and of all the wonders she had witnessed in space.

One day she wanted to bring her mother to see these things. She wanted to show her so much.

She didn't care if she was acting like a kindergartener desperately trying to make her mother proud.

Her dreams of sharing the wonders of the universe with her family finally came to fruitation.

* * *

Every bit of this moment was like a dream to Matt.

Before Kerberos this dream would have been childish, unrealistic.

After Kerberos even more so, albeit for different reasons.

But here he was having supper with his family. The one that drove him to fight alongside the space rebels, rather than head home.

This right here was his happy ending. His dream.

He through his arm around Katie, just to feel her warmth beneath his skin.

He watched his dad munching his peas just to know he was there.

And he listened to his mom's questions intently, just to hear her soothing voice.

Just to know their love.

* * *

Edited May 22, 2017


End file.
